fairy tail: slayers wrath
by metalican overlord slayer
Summary: what if there was a mage guild filled with slayers of all types. the first chapter is the main character talking to a recording lacrima. create your own character if you want. hope you have fun reading!
1. prologe

fairy tail: slayers wrath

 **note i don't own anything i write except the oc's.**

chapter 1: slayers wrath

i'm metalican slayer. s-class mage of the slayers wrath guild. there are only 5 s-class mages in the guild : phoenix timeslash the time phoenix slayer 1rst generation, metalican slayer the metal titan slayer 1rst generation, draco starking the space dragon slayer 1rst generation and then there's the guild master: king dragneel lll,faira mitsubishi sound siren and sound banshee slayer not sure what generation she is. well i got to sign out.

 **well that's a short chapter. well if you want to know more about these characters *points at characters* please tell me. and you might get your own character. please go wild i will have 5 of them as a team to the main character only 1 requirement there has to be an oc in the team to ship him with. i would like to give a special thanks to ladybolteninthetower, popmania for showing me how to publish this (and for the oc) and craftex101 for inspiring me to write this.**


	2. metalican the titan

**metalican pov**

"well that was easy wouldn't you say shade."a man said the man was about 19 years of age and spoke with a kansan had the most silver eyes possible. he was wearing a gray trench coat with a gray suit under it the only thing out of the ordinary about ether is there were spikes everywhere. a gray skinned cat with wings looked at him "only because they insulted the guild" the cat spoke. "ok silver you would have done the same thing if you had been i would have been happy to toy with them a little but if your going to insult a guild be sure a member of the guild is not there" the human said." didn't have to put them in the hospitle with life treating wounds"the cat(who you should know by now is silver) human(metalican) just smiled.


	3. faira

**(this is the oc sent by popmania)**

 **faira's pov**

Faira is a 18 year old mildly tall women, with a strong frame and build. Her hair reaches to her calves and her eyes are like knives. She mostly wears different color shirts under jumpers to her knees along with different color tights to match, and a classic pair of her black leather boots. Faira has a pair of blue headphones around her neck. She keeps a tiny bag on her side which is brown and has a gold hoodie that allows her invisibility along with a medium sized bust size. Faira has her guild mark in emerald green on her right hand.

this last paragraph was copied from the private message all rites of this character belong to popmania.

faira was walking around the city looking for her partners with no success so far so she decided to go to the contacts house wen she looked behind her a a sudden racket of noise she saw a metal tower was built out of nowhere. going to the obvious place of her partner a huge chunk of metal was thrown towards her and just before it reached her she released a sound wave that throw the chunk of metal at her partner and it hit him directly and was absorbed by the young titan then saw the other slayer grow an armor of nearly impenetrable metals _"titan crusher_ "her partner screamed as the armor tower was gone and the dark mage her partner was fighting gone her partner was walking back form the direction of the hospital'well at least he didn't kill the poor soul'she thought.


	4. phoenix

_**Hey (author not my space dragon slayer oc) here.**_

 _ **"when life gives you lemons throw them at someone"-grumpy cat(sorry had to).**_

 _ **im sorry i didn't update.i was busy and extremely sorry im becoming the average fan fiction writer(for those of you who do write this is a joke but the other don't need to know. .) )**_

 _ **i am having trouble finding oc`s from you guys(i have my account on lockdown if ANYTHING happens on it i debating stopping the story until i get oc`s.i am dead serious.*huff*my spell check isn't helping. hey spell check actualy works for once in its sad existence!**_

 ** _well here it is._**

phoenix's pov

"time phoenix roar" "time phoenix feather launcher" i screamed wall destroying the bandit guild attacking me.i was wearing my lucky clockwork suit or "steampunk suit". "jes can't walk five steps without someone trying to rob did we decide to set up in this town." someone said. "we came to this town be cause it was once the home of a powerful mage guild that managed to defeat zeref the dark wizard."(for those of you who know were this is going have a strawberry cake courtesy of the jerza fan guild(if there is one of those this is NOT it))"well maybe that's a rumor ya idiot.""oh sure the great fairy tail did not defeat Zeref the brother of natsu dragneel(not sure if Zeref is actually natsu's brother but THIS IS FAN FICTION!) and the death dragon slayer(i just decided to make zeref a dragon slayer so don't judge or its your execution. joking i dont have a death note. come to think of it i should watch that anime.*mutters for the next couple mellina*)"well at least we have a guild hall"i mutter.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **well have fun. i have some roblox to play!**_


	5. draco

_**I AM BEGGING FOR OC'S SO PLEASE SEND THEM!**_

Draco kings pov.

(looks like a guy in a space pattern t-shirt and pants of the same is ten years old so just imagine your ten year old brother or friend that is a boy *wink for girls only*.)

sabertooth guild hall.

"well this is a interesting place for a guild."i said."yes it is"a small tiger walking with me said."tigarian what are you doing here?"i asked scarily. "i am following you"he said."ok go home now.i have to see why they requested our help."i said."hello may i help you?a guild member asked. "yes looking for the master of this establishment."oh thats me are your draco king?he asked."yes i am.""good we need help with are space tv isn't working and the space mage how bilt it is deid.""ok"


	6. alduin

_**hey .well note to self if you're begging for oc don't do it at the end of the character with the story.(this oc was made by uchiha you ever**_ ** _noticed something only when your sleepy, well that just happened to me with this character)(just so you guys know your character does not have to have magic to be in the guild!)_**

Alduin dovahkiin pov

"the sent is close."i said.i have only my right arm, scar from jaw to hip, golden eyes, hair like madara black with silver tips, wolf ears and wolf tail black color, 2 fangs upper and lower teeth, 6'0" feet tall and i have a black tribal tattoo on my shoulder."come on sis were almost to the safe house."i yelled as my sister climbed onto the magic buggy we rented."drive"she yelled in my ear."i am"i yelled back.


	7. tyler

**hey guys how is it going! this chapter is about a character named tyler thunderbreak who was submitted by THE ONE, THE ONLY,CRAFTEX101.*ALL CHARACTERS CLAP(YES EVEN THE ONES THAT DO NOT EXIST YET.)*NOW ON TO THE CHAPPY WAL I'M STILL HAPPY.**

chapter 7:the thunder bird.

(Tyler Thunderbreak the thunderbird slayer. He's usually calm and collected, but when fighting he turns semi-insane and is really ruthless to his opponent. Normally he's calm and usually smart and able to decipher a messy cyan hair and yellow wears a blue feathered coat over a tank-top with a lightning bolt design going from the left shoulder to the right hip and a pair of dark green jeans. has a scar running up his left arm from the elbow to the shoulder.)

'well this could be a problem.'i thought. the job was a job that a guild like blue pegasus would hand out to wandering wizards.'hunt vulcans in a never take one during dragon/wavern mating i could literally not waste ANY energy on if i wanted it was a simple thing to take a vulcan down but not waverns.'i ran for the nearest wavern(that just happend to be the alpha)"Thunder bird wing rush!"i yelled at the top of my sent the alpha and all but 1 of the 100 waverns into one tree the other ran away to protect is young in some far off cavern i all ran away exept the alpha who got crushed by the force of 98 waverns and a tree. "well i have some corpses gathering to do."


	8. the begining

_**i am tired of**_ ** _characters not working the way they're supposed to work now i have to scrap a important character!_**

 ** _now on with the adventure of life_**

tyler thunderbreaks pov

'jeez i need a break' i thought.i was currently attacking giants(attack on titan theme song on).then a bandit guild dessins 'hey maybe we should help kill the giants then the kid.'so then a guy steps in wielding a katana and a gun to stop the bandits and locks them in jail leaving me with the giant corpses.i got pad for the job and left the town for the the way i fond myself traveling with the katana and gun dude and some girl that was wearing a lot of colors so it hurt to look at her."why are you near me"i asked him."i am not.i am on the other side of the path."he said obviously walked in silence to the next town, walked to a building next to the path."silver."he cald and a exeed flew out of he window."yes""tell the guild were back""ok"they said as the girl walked exeed the flew away."so your in a guild" i said"yes.i am a s class mage of the slayers wrath guild."he replid."may i see your guild" i said."sure"he we walked to the was a palice like sructer(it lookes like the the fariy tail guild hall after the phatom war)"fire hydra burning wind!"some one yelled at us"thunder wall"i shouted blocking a red tornado.


	9. the new member

_**there is a change and i am to lazy to change previous chapters.**_

metalicana pov

"fire hydra burning wind!"some one yelled at us"thunder wall"tyler shouted blocking a red tornado."ethereal titan bellow""sound banshee scream"the scream and bellow canceled each other"fairy tail style brawl"some random person this the fight stoped and we All(exept for tyler) sat down in the closest chair."mavis what have i told you. get out"i said as mavis vermilyon guild and tyler were looking at me in confushin."mavis vermillon the 1rst master of fairy tail statis:deseast""oh"the guild said in unisin wal tyler was evan more cofused."he can see ghosts faira said as she walked in emidiyitle droping the annoyed atutude for her childish atitude"why did i make you s-class agian.""blackmail"i said."well this is an interesting guild"tyler said weres your stamp the guy at the counter said.


	10. the list

_**hello guy(and girls).i have decided to give you a list of the current plan for this story:**_

 _ **Ark 1:basic**_ ** _introduction_** (finished)

 _ **Ark 2:war**_

 _ **Ark 3:power of the six**_

 _ **Ark 4:demon 5 vs demon 50**_

 _ **Ark 5:the unforgettably angering 7 year time skip**_

 ** _ark 6:grand magic games_**

 ** _Ark 7:the true dark wizard._**

 ** _and there is the list._**

 ** _demonically present_**

 ** _metalican slayer_**


	11. Bladed Blood

onibus .

"what am i here for?"i asked drago."there's been recant reports of black guild activity."he replied"BALCK GUILD!WE AREN'T CLEARED FOR THIS!"i yelled recently there has been a divide between dark guild power levels. the top guilds of power level problem are called black guilds by the have an open battle with a dark guild member you have to take a 100 year quest and the only known person in my guild to do that i was the only one alowed by the concel to fight hear a scream and wen the scream ended me and drago heard a sharp sonud then a soft thud.i disiperd in a light ethrel blue flame and he teleporteed to the spot of the scream as i aprhended the killer and telepoted with the blue flame agian.i rippet of the fox mask to revel a 13 year old boy who in are suprise fired a flare with his magic.i grabed his arm."eye of truth" i mermerd as my left eye glowed"spill"i said."my name is tota i am a member of Bladed Blood an assiaso ation guild.i coruntly have a contact on metalican 'titanic devil overlord' slayer,draco spaceking,phinox timeflame,faira mitsubishi,tyler thunder break,and the demons E.N.D and 5"at this i thought 'wow two boutys this is bad no one knows'"were is the curend location of this 5"draco asked"here he said.i resesed him" you never meat us me."he ran like his life depes on it because it does."go to the them."i said"anything else?"" the rest of the guild council war is a 100 year quest and do it fast.i know they can."


	12. sorry

i have decided to discontinue this story and make a remake.i am leaving this story up so those of you who want to now more about my failures glad iv had this much support for you guys,iv seen better storys with less support and it makes me sad and happy(aye sir).sad becouse they have so little suport and happy becaue ther are AMAZINGLY talented people on this thank you guys so had suport from people on the site that iv followed and the simple fact that people with and acshul ability to write have given me support is amazingonce i have 2 chapters of the remake publised i will add a chapter to this so you know the remakes going.

thank you guys so much for your support.

this is metalican overlord slayer slain out*me crying that i wrote that outro*


End file.
